


Blood Runs Blue

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho Is Bad At Feelings, Commander Choi Jongho, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Ice Powers, M/M, Magic, Magical Kang Yeosang, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Prince Kang Yeosang, Smut, Snow and Ice, Top Choi Jongho, War, ateez all aged up by a couple years, lot of smut, minor seongjoong and woosan, yeosang is a peace offering that hongjoong hands over to jongho, yeosang is basically elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: A driven, calculating commander like Jongho hasn't the time for love, for settling down. But when he returns home from the front lines, His Majesty Hongjoong himself demands he stay and become his heir... in exchange for his proposal; marry the prince of the southern kingdom, the very son of those who took everything from Jongho.There's more to Yeosang than meets the eye. The prince of the southern kingdom was born with magical abilities, icy powers he can barely contain and control. While admittedly intrigued by Jongho, Yeosang knows his parents' wrongdoings and his abilities will keep the barrier between them high and grant him a husband as cold as his powers.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 106
Kudos: 417





	1. i: Frigid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fic_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic_enthusiast/gifts).



> I dedicate and gift this work to [Niki,](https://twitter.com/poutyjongho) the best editor and Jongho stan ever 💛
> 
> Hello hello hello jongsang nation! Hope you're having a lovely day and finding the small joys in life. Hopefully this fic's first chapter will entertain you and bring you some joy!! Everything's already written out so updates for this won't be too long.
> 
> My twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Now please go read and enjoy! 💛💛💛

Stone clicks under his boots as he ascends the staircase, soon striding forward to the impressive, heavy double doors before him, effortlessly pushing them open to reveal the grand throne room. It’s as cold as he was expecting, Jongho thankful he wore his warmest to meet with His Majesty. He walks forward towards the elevated throne where the emperor himself is waiting, unable to help a snide, “How unusual, Your Majesty, you’re unable to sit properly.” 

“Come off it, Commander.” His Royal Highness demands, obviously biting back a grin. With a flourish, he’s soon sat upright, gloved fingers running through platinum locks.

“Now, you had me traverse the mountains and oceans and valleys themselves to return to you, therefore… I must know why.”

“Can I not simply wish for an old, dear friend of mine to return home?” 

He can see right through Hongjoong. While that may be true… that is not all there is to it.

“Speak truthfully.” Jongho demands politely.

After a pause, the emperor sighs and averts his eyes to the long, tall windows that overlook the raging sea below. “You… You are young, Jongho. Barely over twenty two years old.”

“I would hardly say—“

“Yet the life you live is one of a hardened, old hermit.” Hongjoong cuts him off, clearly not going to be argued with today. 

“Hermit?” He presses anyway. “I have plenty of people around me at all times.”

“You may have people under your command, but you cannot tell me you live an emotionally fulfilling life.”

What on earth is His Majesty on about? Since when did _anyone_ live an “emotionally fulfilling life”... whatever the hell that may be?

“Excuse me?” 

“All I am saying is this; it is time for you to return home. Perhaps you could settle down. Serve the crown more intimately.” Hongjoong finally looks at him again, gaze soft. “Even take on a spouse?”

That… sounds like the worst possible course of life in the world. Jongho can’t hide his aversion, the reluctance and plain out disgust clearly written all over his face. 

“Why would I _ever_ —“ He’s cut off by the pounding of Hongjoong’s fist on his throne, the man clearly angry.

“It is a miracle you have not returned home in pieces, Jongho!” He shouts, a fire in his eyes. They hold eye contact for a few intense moments before Hongjoong whispers. “I care for you. I love you as you are my family. Perhaps not by blood, but does that truly matter?”

“…no, but…”

“There is no “but” about it.” Hongjoong says definitively. “I need to stop you before you destroy yourself.”

Jongho hasn’t a word to say to any of this. His brain is working hard to catch up with what is happening… though he isn’t given any time to process as Hongjoong continues.

“Therefore, I have two things for you.”

“Which are?” He rarely feels afraid, but now he’s scared to ask, dreading what these things could be.

“A gift…” Hongjoong looks at Jongho seriously. “And a proposal.”

“A gift and a proposal?” He echoes to which His Majesty nods.

“Which would you like to hear first?”

Never having time for gifts, Jongho settles for, “The proposal.”

“A title. Land. Wealth. Opportunity. A fully equipped manor with servants at your fingertips. A set up for the rest of your life. I offer you all this through my proposal, which is…” He takes in a steady breath before he stands. “Receive my gift and I shall adopt you. You will become my son and my heir; my _only_ heir.”

Nearly choking on his own spit, Jongho’s eyes widen in shock. 

“An _heir_ to… the throne? The title would be…?”

“That of royalty. You would become the crown prince and, when you succeed me, an emperor.”

“I am but a simple commander, Your Majesty, one from only a noble background.” He protests.

“You are anything but simple, Jongho.” Hongjoong says gently. “You are different, you are _special._ You are the most gifted strategist I know, the youngest yet most decorated commander this kingdom… nay, _any_ kingdom has seen. Incredibly strong in both body and mind, there is no one like you and no one else more fit to take my place in the future.”

Absolutely flabbergasted, Jongho can only stare at the ruler in disbelief. 

“I can see it in your eyes. You are intrigued.”

“How could I not be? To become an heir to the throne…” Jongho can hardly believe the words he’s saying. “But you said this was if, and only if, I accept the gift. What is this… gift?”

The mood shifts ever so slightly. Or perhaps it’s the chilled wind blowing in through the windows.

“Well…” 

He swears he’s never seen His Majesty look this… _nervous_ before. His eyes are averted and his body is tense, like he’s about to deliver unwanted news. Clearing his throat, he finally looks Jongho in the eye again.

“Come closer.”

Obliging, Jongho steps up to Hongjoong, the emperor taking the brunette's right hand in his before he murmurs softly.

“You know how I mentioned you should take up a spouse?”

His heart rate starts to pick up, holding his breath as he nods shortly.

“The southern kingdom has been giving us great trouble for so long now. While you were gone, though… they offered a truce. A truce that came in the form of their youngest son.”

“And what does that have to do with…?”

“Their son… is my gift to you. A spouse for you to have and to hold.” 

Jongho’s heart that was beating so fast suddenly falters before it feels like it stops completely.

“In exchange for becoming your heir… I have to… _marry?_ ”

“Indeed. I am insisting upon it.” Hongjoong says, frowning when Jongho rips his hand away.

“I refuse.”

Raising a brow, Hongjoong leans back like he’s going to listen.

“I simply cannot accept your gift.” Jongho starts. “Your proposal is certainly intriguing, tempting even, but… to give up my life, to come home and _stay_ home… to give up on my promise for vengeance, to marry a man who may as well be my enemy? What are you thinking, Your Majesty?”

“I am thinking of peace.” He retorts without hesitation. “Of times without bloodshed between our kingdom and his… I am thinking of saving you from your own destructive ways, from a path that will only end with you coming home in a casket.” He looks at Jongho earnestly. “Please, dear Jongho, I am not too proud to beg you. This is what is right.” His expression grows more grave. “But if my begging does not move you and I am forced to do my worst, then so be it. This is more than just you or even me. This is about doing what is right.”

“Your worst?” Jongho challenges.

“I shall forcibly remove you from your position as the head of my military. You will be stripped of your nobility, reduced to a common man with nothing to his name.”

There is nothing Jongho can say. While he knows Hongjoong loves him, he also knows that, when he has something in his mind, he will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal. Until now, Jongho had never been on this end of his rigid authority. To say he is shocked to be in this position would be a gross understatement.

“I haven’t a choice here and you know it.”

Hongjoong nods firmly.

“The only acceptable answer is that you marry him and become the crown prince.”

“Even if the acceptable answer tears me up from the inside out?” He practically spits. “You may force me to do this, but you know I could never truly accept him as my husband.”

“He may come from those who have taken from you, but… you needn’t treat him like blood is on his hands.”

“It may as well be!” He shouts in a scorching flash of anger, Hongjoong not even flinching. “Am I not supposed to protect this kingdom? Protect _you_ from those like him?”

“You have done your service to me as a commander and friend and now you shall do your service by fulfilling your destiny.”

Dropping his eyes to the ground, Jongho draws in a deep, shaky breath before he lets it out in the form of a drawn out sigh. It seems Hongjoong’s mind is truly made up; it is do or die. 

“As you wish.” He settles on after a few minutes of silence.

With a nod and a call of, “Seonghwa!” Hongjoong looks at him with a soft smile. “You won’t regret this.” He promises, but to Jongho, those words are empty.

The doors are soon opening again, a tall, slim figure entering.

“Yes, my love—l-l-lovely, gracious emperor?” 

It takes everything within Jongho to not roll his eyes at Hongjoong’s right hand and not so secret lover. 

“Come now, love, it is simply Jongho, no need to hide.” His Majesty coos sweetly.

Usually, Jongho would make a quip about Seonghwa being the reason Hongjoong can not sit properly, but… he is hardly in the mood for jesting.

“How may I assist you?” Seonghwa asks after he’s made it to Hongjoong’s side, gently playing with the man’s pale hair.

“Bring the prince here.”

Eyes slide over to Jongho, Seonghwa soon nodding in understanding.

“Right away, sire.”

Jongho growls under his breath and stalks over to one of the windows, staring down at the stormy seas that reflect how he feels. He feels grey, he feels turbulent and his anger is as endless as those deep waters.

How could Hongjoong do this to him? To play matchmaker when he knows that sort of life has nothing for Jongho? Especially making a life with the son of those who have taken all that mattered to him. Not only that, but being married and settling down and having the responsibilities of a prince instead of having true purpose… it’s ludicrous, truly. To obtain the throne is appealing, but to forgo his passions and his promise of vengeance is anything but. 

It matters not, though. What is done is done. He shall have to brave this storm as he has braved many others. Gritting his teeth, Jongho straightens his back and faces the doors when they open again, Seonghwa returning with his husband to be.

Soft. That is the word that comes to mind when he finally sees him. Foreign, airy garments of white flow around the delicate prince, his eyes that are framed by golden strands of silky hair cast downward. His posture reads submissive, not putting up a fight when Seonghwa eases him forward, bringing him closer to the brunette. Jongho makes note that no chains hold him, much to his disgust. Of course. Of course this new decoration of his would be soft and beautiful and have no fight in him. Foul.

“Where are his chains?” Jongho asks, tone clipped, not directly addressing the prince himself.

“He isn’t resistant.” Seonghwa states the obvious. “I saw no need for them.”

“Reckless.”

“Prince Yeosang is your _husband_ to be, not prisoner to be.” Hongjoong reminds him, clearly unimpressed.

So, Yeosang is his name. Jongho has no feelings towards that.

“Mm.”

Jongho can already feel himself clamming up and shutting down. What else can he do? He has no choice but to endure. So, his face remains blank as the prince approaches him, bowing his head politely as his scent reaches Jongho’s nose. He scrunches it in distaste; how sickly sweet.

“It is nice to meet you.” 

Even his voice pisses Jongho off. His tone is so meek, voice quiet and soothingly deep. Again, the softness of Yeosang is all he can see, all he can feel radiating off of this stupid trinket. 

“Mm.” Jongho nods curtly in response, not bowing back, not maintaining eye contact for more than half a second.

“My name is Yeosang.” He continues on, eyes searching Jongho’s face for anything other than coldness. “I know your name is Choi Jongho, soon to be _Prince_ J—“

“Never…” He quickly cuts him off, aura prickling out all around him. “ _Never_ say my name ever again.”

“…understood.” He doesn’t fight it, the other two in the room exchanging an awkward glance as Yeosang looks at the floor again.

“Within the week you shall be married and crowned.” Hongjoong says to Jongho, the brunette nodding.

“So it shall be.”

“So it shall.” His Majesty sighs, glancing between Jongho and Yeosang disdainfully.

As promised, they are wed on the next Friday that comes. Jongho has never been one for love and weddings, but even he hadn’t imagined this day to be as dreary as it is. Yeosang had requested it be only them and Hongjoong and Seonghwa as witnesses to attend. At least that was something they could agree on. Jongho is sure he heard Yeosang weeping before the actual ceremony, but come time for them to be married, he looks as ethereal and put together as when they first met, the only other time he had seen him. A minuscule part of him wonders what he looked like during the week they hadn’t seen each other. 

The officiant begins once they’re at the altar, going through the usual script with haste. Yeosang doesn’t dare look at Jongho, even when it is soon time for them to face each other and read their vows. 

“Before the goddess, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses, I vow to love and care for you… as long as we both live.” His voice is starting to get a touch shaky, grip on his own white garments making his knuckles pale. “I take you with… all your faults and strengths as I… I-I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths.” Jongho quickly glances at Yeosang, noticing that tears are pricking at the prince’s eyes. “I will help you when you need help and turn to you when I need help. I choose you to be the person with whom I will spend my life.” His shoulders shake, but he managed to get through the vows without actually crying. Jongho rolls his eyes a little and crosses his arms.

“And you?” The officiant asks Jongho, her tone hesitant.

“Before the goddess… I take you to… be my… lawfully wedded husband.” Jongho says slowly, every word on his tongue sour and bitter. “Before these witnesses…” He trails off before he sighs and growls, “May we just get on with this? I already said the first part.”

She jumps a little before she nods, Hongjoong and Seonghwa both approaching with the rings. Jongho shivers a little, the air incredibly cold in here, particularly angry that he was forced into this strange, flimsy outfit for the ceremony. 

It’s Yeosang’s turn first, the prince having seemed to regain himself a touch, as he’s not on the verge of tears anymore. He remains cautious with Jongho, though, barely even touching him as he slides the ring onto the right finger. Jongho observes the ring, scowling when he realizes a little bit of frost has gathered onto it. Brushing it off, he wonders to himself how it got so cold in here that that would happen. 

Then, it’s his turn to give Yeosang a ring. He takes the man’s delicate wrist in his hand, shivering a little at how icy his skin is before quickly slipping the ring on him. He doesn’t hesitate in releasing him, all too glad to do so.

“A ring is an unbroken circle with ends that have been joined together. This represents your union. It is also a symbol of completeness, just as you two complete each other. It is a symbol of infinity and of your infinite love. It encircles an opening, which is the door to your future.” The officiant says as she steps back. “When you look at these rings on your hands, be reminded of this moment, your commitment and the love you now feel for each other.” 

When no one says anything, she nods and smiles awkwardly.

“You have now pledged to join in marriage before the goddess and these witnesses. You have now sealed this pledge with your vows and rings. And finally, you may seal this ceremony with a kiss.”

Forced to look into each other’s eyes, the air that’s thick with tension between Jongho and Yeosang only grows heavier. The temperature seems to drop further, too, but perhaps the coldness of Jongho’s heart is what makes him feel that way. Placing a hand on Yeosang’s shoulder to steady him, Jongho takes the lead, leaning in. Hesitance grips him and he stops just before their lips connect. Yeosang remains deathly still, not daring to close the space between them. 

When Jongho finally does complete the kiss, their lips meet for a brief moment, the kiss almost nonexistent and Jongho would believe it didn’t even happen if it weren’t for the frigid bolt of lightning that surges down his spine. He nearly yelps, just barely catching it in his throat before he jerks backwards. It’s not in disgust, but actually shock, wondering what on earth that was. 

Yeosang subtly licks his lips, like he’s savoring the taste of Jongho. He can’t help but also run his tongue over his now tingling lips, eyeing up Yeosang strangely as the officiant announces that they are officially wed.

Clapping shortly, Hongjoong approaches as she steps aside. 

“Come with me.”

It isn’t long before Jongho is kneeling, Hongjoong officially crowning him as his son and only heir. The crowd that’s gathered in the throne room cheers and Jongho almost feels as if he is doing the right thing… until he remembers Yeosang, spotting him to the side. 

After this glorious moment, he shall be forced to be with Yeosang, he just knows it. They already have a carriage prepared to take them to their shared manor and Jongho is more than dreading that long ride.

Relishing the coronation for as long as possible, Hongjoong is soon stepping up to him with a knowing look.

“It is time for you to start your new life as a son and a husband.”

“Understood.”

“I am sending Wooyoung and San with you temporarily to keep an eye on you and your husband. They shall take care of Yeosang, too, while you adjust to him being by your side.”

Not that he was going to, but now he certainly has no option to reject Yeosang. No doubt the pair will report to His Majesty when they finally consummate their marriage. Perhaps even leave after they do so. Jongho glances over at the blonde prince, eyes dragging over him. Soon enough, he’ll be forced to have intercourse with him. He isn’t sure how to feel about that. The man is certainly beautiful enough to have Jongho interested, but… remembering where he comes from has his heart bitter.

“Come.” Jongho orders Yeosang coldly, striding ahead of him as he leads him to the carriage that awaits them.

Once they’ve climbed in, sitting opposite each other, they both glance away. The door closes and the ride soon begins. 

Huffing, Jongho relaxes back and closes his eyes, trying his best to ignore Yeosang.

* * *

He watches as Jongho huffs and adjusts his position, Yeosang biting his lip gently when Jongho finally closes his eyes, like he’s about to go to sleep. But he knows he won’t actually sleep; the man is a military genius with instincts far sharper than that of a normal person. There is no way he would go to sleep with Yeosang so close.

Not that Yeosang would ever hurt him; he has no desire to. Of course he could easily do him damage or even murder him, but… That has never been Yeosang.

And it never will be. No matter what his parents say, he refuses to use his abilities for ill. He isn’t even sure how to control it, but even if he could sweep an entire army down with one flick of his hand, he has a hard time finding a reason why he would do such a thing. 

Because of this, Yeosang has always been the black sheep of the family. Well… he supposes it’s more to do with the fact that he has magic within him, but… also because he refuses to partake in their bloody games. 

His eyes fall to Jongho again. He knows Jongho’s family have fallen victim to his parents’ wicked ways. While Yeosang is sure he hates him for many reasons, that must be the ultimate reason why. Yeosang twirls a golden lock around his finger, watching Jongho carefully.

Never will he ever step over the clear boundaries between him and his husband. Though he is certainly attracted to Jongho and surprisingly quite enjoys the aura of the man… he knows Jongho would never look at him the same way. He would never feel even the slightest warmth towards him. And Yeosang does not blame him.

On a quick stop, Yeosang is speaking with the coachman. It is quite clear the man is quite taken by Yeosang, even if he is freshly wed to the crown prince himself. Not that Jongho even seems to notice the flirtation, stalking back into the carriage without a word. When Yeosang enters the carriage again himself and sits down, though, he suddenly feels a hand gripping his wrist and yanking him down onto the spot next to Jongho.

“Y-Yes?” Yeosang asks in quiet surprise, eyes wide.

“I may not love you as a husband should, but…” Jongho’s grip on Yeosang tightens a touch. “If I ever catch you with someone other than me, you should run very far away.”

Brows furrowing, Yeosang stares at him back before he nods in understanding. Jongho nods back and releases him… only for Yeosang to speak up.

“And if you ever betray me in such a way, I suggest you do the same.”

Jongho jerks his head back to look at Yeosang in clear shock, the two holding intense eye contact that Yeosang refuses to back down from for a few moments… before he looks away again.

“Then we are in agreement.” He murmurs.

Picking himself up and returning to his seat across from Jongho, Yeosang nods. “We are.”

How foolish of him to underestimate Yeosang. He surely takes him for an empty headed trinket. No, he won’t cross any lines, but he refuses to be backed into a corner like that. Threats will get Jongho nowhere. He belongs to Jongho as much as Jongho belongs to him, whether either one of them likes it or not.

The rest of the ride goes without much said and a few instances where Yeosang catches Jongho staring at him. Of course, once their eyes meet, Jongho is quick to tear his eyes away, but… 

Yeosang is starting to feel nervous. Is Jongho suspicious of him and his powers? His eyes dart around as he checks every inch of the carriage, making sure not even a touch of frost is anywhere. Unfortunately when he feels emotional he becomes unable to tamper down the effect he has on the temperature or control the frost that leaves his fingertips. This curse is something Jongho must never know about; he would surely kill him, if he were to know.

But he never says a word of it, therefore Yeosang assumes he is in the clear. Especially as the carriage comes to a stop, Jongho immediately climbing out without him. Composing himself for a few moments, Yeosang soon follows suit.

“Whoa…” He breathes once he sees his new home. Hongjoong clearly spared no expense when he picked this manor for them. Rolling hills dotted with trees go on for miles around them, the actual property itself impressively huge and clearly fortified with stone. 

Nothing on the outside could prepare him for the inside though. It resembles the castle with its velvet curtains and ornate decorations, this place just a touch more homey and charming. Yeosang remains quiet in his awe, following Jongho around. It would seem he knows this place.

In the middle of their exploring, a certain pair calls out to them when they enter the lavish dining area.

“Prince Jongho, Prince Yeosang!” 

Ah. That sounds like Wooyoung and San. Hongjoong had explained that they were going to join the newlyweds for the first week of their marriage… and forced honeymoon. Mostly to make sure that Yeosang settles comfortably and he honestly appreciates that, feeling like he’d be very isolated if it was simply him, Jongho and the servants. 

They greet Jongho like old friends because, as it would seem, they’ve all known each other since they were young. Yeosang starts to feel quite alone until Wooyoung pulls him into the conversation.

“What sort of food do you like to eat?” He asks with a chipper tone. “I already know you hate our clothes and most of our food, so what kind of food _do_ you eat?”

Yeosang laughs softly, Jongho looking surprised to hear that noise before he quickly averts his eyes. Ignoring him, Yeosang begins to explain his own culture, how the clothes are more free and nothing like these stuffy pants and blouses, the food being much more fragrant and rich. San and Wooyoung hang off of his every word, nodding excitedly when Yeosang finishes his spiel.

“Wow. You are only in the southern region yet it sounds like you are from far, far away!” San exclaims to which Jongho scoffs.

“It _is_ far away.” 

“Yes, it is quite far.” Yeosang agrees.

“And it is none of your concern.” Jongho continues, voice a lot louder than it needs to be. “My husband will integrate into our society just fine. No need to reminisce about such an awful place.”

An awkward silence is left after Jongho’s outburst. Wooyoung and San exchange a look before they quietly slink off to the kitchens, murmuring something about checking on dinner. 

Left alone with him, Yeosang decides to take a seat at the long table, furthest away from Jongho. The man also takes his seat at the head of the table, sighing as he rubs at his temples.

Dinner goes by quietly and, soon enough, servants are ushering them up the grand staircase to their private quarters. San and Wooyoung had promised Yeosang they would see him in the morning, but it seems that now… now is the time that he and Jongho have both been dreading.

When they get to their quarters, it becomes apparent they each have their own room, connected by an entryway, but they’re separate nonetheless. Yeosang let's Jongho choose the room he wants and takes the other before the servants walk him into the expansive bathroom, running a bath for him. 

A mixture of worry and unfounded excitement begin to stir up in Yeosang’s abdomen. He knows Jongho is also preparing for him and what they’re about to do. So, Yeosang takes his time in getting clean, the servants helping in scrubbing off the grime of the day and travels.

“Come now, Your Highness, Prince Jongho is waiting for you.” One of the servants murmurs as she slips his now clean, naked body into a silky robe, tying it to keep his modesty. Not that it shall matter in a few minutes.

The servants soon scurry off, leaving Yeosang to be the one to enter Jongho’s room alone. His heart feels as if it shall surely give out any minute now, especially when he enters the dimly lit room, seeing that Jongho is already waiting, pacing around in front of the bed.

Unable to say his name, Yeosang simply waits for Jongho to notice him, the man pausing when he finally does. Eyes slowly, carefully analyze Yeosang’s outfit and body language, Yeosang hoping he cannot tell that there _is_ a drop of excitement amongst the dread. Especially considering that Jongho looks, somehow, even more handsome than before, his dark hair still slightly damp and a matching robe accentuating his strong body. 

“Yeosang.” Jongho says plainly enough, but his tone has a strain to it. 

Trying to contain his magic, Yeosang steps a bit closer, obeying when Jongho snaps his fingers and points to the bed. He’s soon sat on the edge, Jongho staring down at him with a look he can’t quite decipher. 

“Undress.”

Hesitating for a moment, Yeosang soon unties his robe, letting it fall off his shoulders and pool around his lower half.

“Let us make this quick.”

“Mm.” Yeosang murmurs in response, taking in a deep breath before he lays back.

* * *

Jongho watches as Yeosang slowly lays back, his naked back arched slightly, the robe falling more to reveal his thighs. He swallows subtly, hating his own body for betraying him. It is simply nature, he knows, but it still angers him that this prince is exciting him while barely doing a thing. 

The air in the room is cold, but Jongho feels red hot as he drags his gaze over Yeosang’s obscenely clad and positioned body. He nearly forgets he needs to quit staring and get on with it, clearing his throat quietly before he reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing a little bottle of oils the servants prepared.

“Do what you will with this.” He murmurs coldly, forcing the oils into Yeosang’s hand.

The blonde observes it before he nods, whispering, “Will you watch?”

“Of course.” Jongho says curtly. “As your husband, I have every right.”

“Yes, I… just did not know if you wanted to or not.”

Jongho nearly chokes. How dare he…? Ugh. It matters not. He’s already begun, the excitement in his lower regions only increasing when Yeosang spreads his legs, the robe falling completely open.

He sucks in a sharp, subtle breath when the prince begins to slick up his fingers, wasting no time in slipping a single one inside himself.

“Ngh..” 

It is quite obvious the man is trying to bite back his moans, though it is also quite obvious he’s unable to do so. The fiery heat in his abdomen is starting to make him tingle and fidget, his hands itching to force Yeosang’s legs apart further and take him. But he waits. He doesn’t dare show his desire as Yeosang prepares himself for him, a second finger now pumping in and out, in and out.

After a few minutes of pure torture, Yeosang finally pulls his fingers out, his slicked up hole winking ever so slightly, forcing a shiver out of Jongho.

“I am ready.” He whispers hotly, cheeks flushed and body glowing.

Wasting no time, Jongho frees his cock from his robe, rubbing it along the oils to get himself nice and wet. Yeosang’s noises only increase and his fingers grip the bed tightly, whimpering, “Please… please just… just do it…” under his breath.

More than willing to oblige, Jongho begins to ease himself inside Yeosang, gritting his teeth to try and conceal a loud groan. The blonde is incredibly tight and hot around his tip, more tight than Jongho has ever experienced before.

“It matters not to me, but… have you ever… done this before?” Jongho asks slowly, stomach flipping when Yeosang shakes his head.

“Never…” He admits, Jongho despising how much that inflates his excitement.

Working himself deeper and deeper, Jongho is unable to help himself when he groans in pleasure, completely down to the hilt now. Yeosang looks up at him through half lidded eyes, panting softly, looking so disgustingly pretty.

To pay Yeosang back for the awful things he’s done to Jongho’s body, he begins to move without warning, gripping Yeosang’s waist tightly as he begins to use him to his will. Except, it doesn’t seem to read as punishment, Yeosang’s pink cock quivering with want. Grunting, Jongho goes harder, thrusting roughly. 

He makes note of the candles in the room flickering ever so slightly, but he hardly pays that any mind as he leans over Yeosang, closer to his face now. The prince is letting out delicate little moans, panting out, “ah, ah, ah”, Jongho unable to help his cheeks from flushing red.

Yeosang is icy to the touch, even deep inside him feeling cold, the sensation wildly pleasurable. Hot and cold, fire and ice mix together, the fireplace flames turning a pale blue as Yeosang begins to rip at the sheets, face twisted up in pleasure.

Little tears start to form in Yeosang’s eyes, the feeling obviously intense. Jongho feels just as crazy, the lust overtaking his anger as he places his hands on each side of Yeosang’s head, mercilessly pounding into him.

Strong thrusts soon become erratic, their hot breaths coming out in the form of smoke in the icy air. The candles are flickering and sputtering like they’re about to go out, Yeosang gasping and finally reaching for Jongho desperately as he begins to lewdly cum all over himself.

It’s all that Jongho can take. As the flames of the candles and fireplace suddenly cease and a delicate layer of frost covers the room, he unloads hard and intense deep inside Yeosang.

Panting raggedly, Jongho stares down at Yeosang, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes for a few moments until Jongho pulls out and rolls onto his chilly bed, shivering.

Something isn’t right here. He knows it. But he ignores it.

“Leave.” He demands quietly and Yeosang picks himself up, tying the robe up before he quickly runs to his own room.

Glancing around the room, Jongho let’s out a shaky breath and lays down.


	2. ii: Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds have started their life together and have consummated their marriage... only for Yeosang's abilities to have been revealed. What will the cold ex commander think... if anything at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I'm excited to put out this chapter because it's by far my favorite one. I hope you end up enjoying the direction it takes 💛
> 
> My twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Now please, go read!!

The light that filters through the windows rouses him, his eyes fluttering a few times before he begins to stretch. As he stretches, he moans softly, his body still pliant from the night before. 

Eyes snapping open, Yeosang sits up abruptly.  _ The night before. _ What a disaster that ended up being. He bites his lip, gaze drawn to the entryway to Jongho’s room. The frost that was laced along the arch has now evaporated, thankfully, but… even still…

There is no possible way that Jongho did not notice. All the flames went out, frost was everywhere, it was so cold you could see their mixing breath… Yeosang is not usually one to cry, but he feels on the verge of tears just thinking about it. An otherwise amazing experience completely dampened by his own lack of control. Typical.

At least what was good was  _ very _ good. He expected Jongho to be far colder than that, but he was burning and passionate, rough and hard… Yeosang presses his thighs together, the tips of his ears red just remembering it. Though it was their first and last time together, it was certainly something Yeosang will never forget. It is just unfortunate that Yeosang ended up ruining it. 

Servants soon enter the room, informing him it is time to rise and dress and eat. He does as he’s told, soon sat in the dining room with Wooyoung and San next to him, giggling and playing together while they talk to Yeosang. 

When a certain brunette enters the room, though, everyone falls silent, eyes on him as he strides to his seat. Once sat, he folds his hands and rests his chin on top of them, eyes meeting Yeosang’s for a moment before he averts them. 

“Good morning, Prince Jongho.” San says sweetly, the man nodding shortly.

“Morning.”

San glances between him and Yeosang a couple times before he leans in close to Wooyoung, whispering something that Yeosang doesn’t quite catch into his ear. Wooyoung’s eyes widen before he whispers back to San, the two of them soon in a fit of giggles. Yeosang can feel his ears starting to burn, suspecting what they’re discussing right now.

After all, he was hardly quiet last night, sure his moaning and mewling was heard all throughout the manor. It’s embarrassing to think about, but he unfortunately couldn’t control himself. At least they hadn’t the faintest clue about his abilities and how he completely lost control in that way, too.

“Silence.” Jongho demands when plates are sat in front of them, Wooyoung and San obliging.

They eat in silence, Yeosang fidgeting with his food. When is he going to say something? Of course he noticed the strangeness of last night therefore… Why is he not shouting at Yeosang or confronting him about it? Perhaps he chooses not to in front of San and Wooyoung? He can appreciate that, but… it worries him on when and how and, and, and…

What is he going to do? What is he going to say when Jongho finally demands an explanation? He supposes the best way to save his own skin would be to fess up, but then… perhaps it would only make it worse? Either way, the guilt and shame and worry is eating Yeosang alive and he hardly finishes his food before breakfast is over. 

Shoving his empty plate forward, Jongho soon stands and nods to the three before he makes his way out of the room without a word. Yeosang wonders if he should follow, chewing his lip as Wooyoung suddenly walks his fingers up Yeosang’s arm.

“So? How was it?” He asks teasingly, San leaning in close.

“Yeah, tell us, tell us!” 

“How was… what?” Yeosang asks, feigning innocence.

“You know what! You consummated your marriage last night, did you not?”

“Well…” Yeosang taps his index fingers together and murmurs. “It was… nice…”

“Nice? Sounded far more than just nice.” San snorts, Wooyoung giggling with him.

“Come now, give us details.”

Face burning, Yeosang hopes the ground will open up and swallow him whole. When that plan fails though, it seems there is no way getting away from this. Suppressing a sigh, Yeosang begins to tell them what details he can stomach to say aloud, San and Wooyoung eating it all up.

* * *

Stalking through the halls, Jongho huffs to himself, growling under his breath each time a wave of want grips his body, rolling down, down,  _ down _ until Jongho is forced to stop and grip the wall and think of Hongjoong or Seonghwa or anything or anyone that is not his husband. He feels utterly betrayed by himself, hating every moment of this torture.

All night was spent tossing and turning. Yeosang had taken off without a second glance and Jongho is sure the man hates him more than he already did. Not that… it matters, per se, but… His desires are starting to make him spiral into a dangerous haze of lust. And while he imposed last night, mostly because they had to fulfill their duty, he is truly not the type to force anyone to be with him, not even an enemy of his. But good goddess above… 

Yeosang is truly a vision and… to have him, to mold him and use him in such a way… Jongho has to stop again, shivering a little. The blonde has awakened something within Jongho, this something being a feeling he has never experienced before. This deep want is utterly embarrassing and Jongho despises himself for it, but there is truly no ignoring or getting around it. 

Though he  _ does _ have to ignore it. He  _ does _ have to get around it. Again, he is not going to force himself upon his husband, even if it is technically his right. That would never sit well with Jongho. It was encouraging seeing Yeosang’s reactions last night, but… he has to remind himself that his husband was being dutiful. Jongho was being so rough and it was Yeosang’s first time and perhaps he even hurt the prince and… and… argh!

Somehow he finally makes it to his room, flopping down onto the bed. He stares up at the canopy, gritting his teeth. No, he shan’t resort to taking care of himself. Though he feels it’s been reduced, he does have at least _some_ pride left.

He’s in the middle of stewing when he hears footsteps, Jongho sucking in a breath and sitting up sharply, unable to help but gawk when he sees the very reason for his frustrations leaning shyly in the archway.

“May I come in?” He asks cautiously to which Jongho only stares at him.

What does he want with him? Has he come to plague him more? Taunt him, perhaps? 

“Mm.” Jongho caves and averts his face, listening to the shift of Yeosang’s clothes against his lithe body and his light footsteps until he’s made it to Jongho’s side, sitting down as far away as he can. 

The silence is heavy around them. Jongho’s hands fidget with his trousers, adjusting them in a weak attempt to hide his arousal.

“Well?” He snaps after Yeosang remains silent for a few minutes.

“I… I am not sure how to begin…” The blonde admits. 

“Is this… about last night?” Jongho asks slowly, gritting his teeth subtly when he sees Yeosang nod out of the corner of his eye. “I see.”

“I… I wanted to…” He tries to start, but he ends up trailing off.

“Apologize?” Jongho presses, the anger inside him starting to bubble up. “Why would you need to apologize?” 

“W-Well—“

“Stand up for yourself, dammit,  _ I _ should be the one apologizing!”

When did Jongho turn to face Yeosang? And why is his hand gripping his thigh tightly? Ripping his hand away, Jongho pants quietly, trying to contain his rage.

“Why… why would  _ you _ need to—“

“Was I considerate of you? Did I treat you well? Are you even alright, after what I did? I never even asked. Perhaps I even hurt you?” Jongho is talking too fast, his emotions starting to get the better of him. “Do not come here and play the villain; you were a dutiful husband last night and now you stand before me a victim.”

“…what are you even saying?” Yeosang asks quietly. “I am no victim. I partook in what happened just as much as you did. Please do not make me out to be a wilted, useless flower.”

Admittedly, Jongho is dumbfounded by his words.

“I… am not making you out to be anything. I simply am accepting the truth which is—“

“Which is.” Yeosang cuts him off, looking at him seriously. “That I had a wonderful time with you.” His eyes are so soft, cherry lips pursing for a moment before he continues on. “Duties or not, I… I enjoyed myself… and I hope you enjoyed it, too.”

Brows furrowed and lips parted in shock, Jongho can only stare. Then, realization starts to dawn on him and he immediately clears his throat when all the pieces begin to fall together perfectly, shifting a bit closer to Yeosang.

“Are you saying… you came here today because…” Jongho licks his lips as he places a hand on Yeosang’s thigh again. “You wish for more?”

* * *

Astonished, Yeosang flicks his eyes down to the hand on his thigh before he looks back up to meet Jongho’s intense gaze. 

“More?” Yeosang echoes in confusion… before his teeth find his bottom lip in realization. 

“Yes… Is… Is  _ that _ what you came to me for?”

It is far from what he came for. But… he can admit that it would be a much more pleasant experience than potentially discussing his powers. Therefore, he plays along, curious as to why Jongho seems not only willing, but quite insistent upon it. Does… Does Jongho truly want Yeosang like that again?

“Perhaps…” Yeosang lies smoothly, gasping softly when Jongho grabs his thigh tighter still and drags him closer to him.

“Thank the goddess.” He growls, now pulling Yeosang fully into his lap, the blonde able to feel how hot and hard Jongho is, his clothed erection straining against Yeosang’s ass as his back is pressed against the brunette's front. “I would have had to ask you to leave.” He admits as he grips Yeosang’s neck lightly, a moan bubbling up Yeosang’s throat.

“Why?” He dares to ask, whining quietly when Jongho starts to grind up against him.

“I do not want to force myself on you, but I fear… I fear you would make me lose control.” 

Shivering, Yeosang nods in understanding. “You make me lose control, too.” He admits, meaning it in more ways than one.

Jongho leans in, lips against Yeosang’s burning ears as he groans, “I want to see you unravel for me again.”

Their garments are soon in a joined pile on the floor, the air chilled and crisp around them as Jongho pumps his thick cock between Yeosang’s thighs, desperately using his supple skin to relieve himself. 

“Mmm… J…” Yeosang stops himself from saying his husband’s name, remembering the first time he had said it.

Much to his surprise, though, Jongho cups his face in his warm hands and whispers, “Say it.”

“Your name?” Yeosang asks cautiously, eyes widening when Jongho nods.

“Do not just say it, though.” Jongho murmurs a few moments after he grabs the oils, slicking his fingers up before he presses them against Yeosang. “Moan my name, cry my name, scream and squeal my name.” 

Without any other warning, he slips two incredibly long and thick fingers inside Yeosang, the blonde yelping out, “ _ Jongho! _ ” without meaning to. Jongho shivers in return and rewards him by starting a steady pace, his free hand moving to Yeosang’s cock. 

“Yes, that’s it. Say my name until it is the last thing you remember.” 

Yeosang isn’t sure where this possession and lust is coming from, but he is far from protesting, relishing in the sensation of Jongho’s hands servicing him. He can’t help his eyes that are fluttering back, soft moans and whimpers visible in the freezing air. Already he’s starting to fall apart under Jongho, the flames of the candles surrounding them flickering. He chants Jongho’s name as fingers are moved in and out of him, soon squealing and pressing his thighs together as he shakes his head.

“J-Jongho, please, I shall not be able to hold it!”

Immediately he stops, holding his digits deep within Yeosang, fingertips pressing against his prostate as his hand pulls away from his quivering cock. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, tone laced with desire.

Yeosang can only nod in response, left breathless. His panting increases when he feels Jongho’s length replace his fingers, the man needily pushing himself inside Yeosang.

“Ngghh…” Jongho groans shamelessly, rutting Yeosang without waiting this time.

The symphony of skin on skin and their combined moans fill the icy air, Yeosang trying his damndest but failing to contain his magic with how urgent and powerful Jongho’s thrusts are. It’s maddening how good it feels to be stretched out and animalistically fucked, frost settling all around them as Yeosang begins to reach his climax just minutes in. He grips Jongho’s forearms tightly, shaking hard as he arches his back and cums all over his abdomen with another moan of Jongho’s name.

A few thrusts later and Jongho is joining him, moaning out as he shoots inside Yeosang, pushing himself further into Yeosang to ensure his seed is deep inside of the blonde. 

Raggedly panting, Jongho hangs over Yeosang, staring down at him feverishly. His face is flushed, eyes glossed over and sweat sliding down his temples from the effort. He looks positively ravishing and Yeosang wishes deep down that he could kiss him.

But truly, all Yeosang can think of is the magic surrounding them. He’s trying his best to forget it and enjoy the way that Jongho looks at him, how he feels now softening inside him, the air between them chilled and intimate. When Jongho ignores the fact that it now resembles a winter's night in his room, Yeosang settles for feeling relief.

Of course he notices, but… perhaps it doesn’t bother Jongho. Clearly it must not otherwise he would speak his mind. This brings peace to Yeosang. His differences have always been brought to the forefront, shoved in his face for mostly nefarious reasons. To have someone in his life that can simply let him be…

Though Jongho may not love him with his whole heart, he begins to feel the iciness defrosting. It brings a genuine smile to his lips.

Once they’re cleaned up and Yeosang is wrapped in one of the extra blankets, he stands and begins to make his way to his room. When he hears Jongho make an odd noise, though, he turns over his shoulder to look at the brunette.

“Yes?”

“Nothing. I… I simply wish you a good day.”

“The same to you.” Yeosang bows his head before he finally takes his leave, left with the feeling that Jongho wanted to say more.

* * *

Birds tweet and twitter in the morning sun, Jongho slowly but surely waking to the sound of them just outside his window. Stretching, a tingling feeling of satisfaction shoots up his body, Jongho sleepily smiling to himself. Mm. Feels good. It all feels so nice, he swears, he shall never leave this bed—

“Hm?” His eyes open when he hears someone rummaging around, glancing over at his bedside table, spotting… “Wooyoung?” He raises a brow at the man who seems to be sneaking back… the bottle of oils that Jongho has become quite familiar with. “What the hell are you doing?”

“N-Nothing, Your Highness!”

Giving him an unimpressed look, Jongho rubs at his face and sighs, “Keep what you do with San out of my quarters and away from my belongings.”

“Yes, sire…”

“Is it time for breakfast?” He quickly changes the subject.

“Yes, San and Prince Yeosang are already eating, if you’d like to join them.”

Yeosang. His stomach twists up just thinking of him.

“I shall join them shortly, send for my servants.”

After he’s dressed and ready for the day, he comes down just in time for Yeosang to be wrapping up. The blonde looks at him with those big, beautiful eyes before he averts his gaze shyly, clearly remembering yesterday. Jongho contains a shiver and sits at his usual spot, breakfast soon served. Though, curiously, Yeosang doesn’t leave but instead… sits at the chair next to him? 

“Good morning, Jongho.” He murmurs quite sweetly, deep voice having a soothing effect on Jongho. 

“Good morning to you.” He greets back with a steady tone, thankful that his voice is not betraying his confusion.

He can never seem to read Yeosang. Unlike the great minds he’s cracked in his years of being a commander, Yeosang seems to think differently from anyone else he’s ever met. While shy and demure, he can also be bold and daring, downright defiant and certainly willing to speak his mind. Jongho just can not figure out what his next move shall be and it equally drives him insane as well as excites him. He’s not given much time to contemplate that, though, as San is soon speaking up. 

“His Majesty has called for me and Wooyoung. We are to return to him by nightfall.”

“Ah, so soon?” Yeosang asks and the pair nod, reaching over to fuss over him.

“But we will visit! I promise!” Wooyoung exclaims as he and San pinch at Yeosang’s cheeks and mess up his fluffy hair.

“Yes, we will! You shan’t be left alone with this cold hearted bastard for too long.” San jokes, squeaking when Jongho gives him a look.

“I can handle my own husband.” Yeosang laughs softly, exchanging a little look with Jongho before he bows to the pair. “Thank you for looking out for me, though.”

The rest of breakfast goes by with them excitedly disturbing Yeosang at every chance they get, earning more than one glare from Jongho when they get too handsy with the blonde. 

“Enough.” He ends up demanding when they start placing kisses on his cheeks and calling him a faery. “You should go if you need to be there by tonight.”

They finally end up taking their thankfully permanent leave, but not without a few more antics. Jongho is more than happy to close the doors behind them, sighing as he rests his head against the dark wood. For some reason, he can hardly take seeing others all over his husband. Hell, it even pissed him off when the coachman was making eyes at him. Because… well… of course what’s his is  _ his _ and… that’s all there is to it. Right?

“You alright?”

He jumps a touch, whirling around to see the man standing there staring at him.

“Yes, of course.”

A brilliant smile tugs at his lips as he nods. “Good.” He tilts his head a little. “Would you like to do anything?”

Is he suggesting he wishes to spend time with Jongho? “I… well.” Jongho clears his throat, knowing what he would love to do with him, but it is hardly the time or place. “I was going to write to my lieutenants. When I came home, I hadn’t the faintest idea I would not return to them, therefore…”

“You are a good commander, thinking of them like that.” Yeosang hums thoughtfully.

“They are my brothers. Of course I would think of them.”

“Of course.” 

Another smile. Jongho feels he has won some sort of battle, seeing that smile all because of him.

“You may join me in my room, if you wish.”

With that, Jongho strides forward, not bothering to check if Yeosang followed or not. Eventually, he makes it to his room and his desk, hearing Yeosang follow him in just as he sits down. Glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, he notices Yeosang has a book and is now curled up on Jongho’s bed, reading it.

Hm. A man who enjoys reading. Jongho can not quite relate to that, but he can admire it.

Wait. Why is he wasting time thinking of this? He needs to write. 

Starting up a letter to Yunho and Mingi, Jongho listens to the faint breathing of Yeosang and the occasional flick of a page turning. His eyes keep wandering from the parchment to the blonde who doesn’t seem to notice, careful to make sure he truly  _ doesn’t _ notice. 

Messing up more than a few times, Jongho ends up crumpling the letters that don’t quite sound right or have smudged ink on them, sighing every time. Eventually that catches Yeosang’s attention as he closes his book and stands, approaching Jongho and glancing over his desk. 

“Having trouble?”

“Of course not.” He defends. “I just… am not always the best with wording.” He admits.

“Hm…” 

Yeosang picks up the quill and some of the parchment, quickly writing up a few sentences. Surprisingly, when Jongho reads it over, he finds it to be spot on to what he was trying to say.

“What about something like this?”

“That is a great start.” Jongho admits with a hum. “Continue.”

The blonde does exactly that, the two of them working for some time to create a thoughtful, eloquent, but still very much true to Jongho’s character letter. He’s impressed to say the least, especially as he’s always been useless at these sorts of things. Most of the time Yeosang was scribing, Jongho had been staring at his face, the concentrated furrow of his brow and bite of his lip admittedly adorable.

“There.” Yeosang nods, standing up straight again. “Will that do?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Never hesitate to ask me for help.”

Interesting. Jongho asking someone for help? It’s a foreign concept, the capable man quite used to getting it done by himself, but… that is… nice.

“Well… you did something for me therefore it only seems right I do something for you.” Jongho says after a few moments of silence. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Humming to himself in thought, Yeosang taps his lips before he glances out the window. “Care to walk with me around the grounds?”

“You wish to take a walk?”

“I can go by myself.” Yeosang looks a little disappointed by that, though, which has Jongho quickly shaking his head.

“No, I shall join you.”

Soon enough, they’re walking along the path that winds through the gardens and forest surrounding the manor, hands brushing and lightly bumping into each other every so often. The silence between them is surprisingly comfortable, the air filled with the sounds of nature. Jongho has never really taken the time to enjoy this sort of thing, not even as a child. He was always so busy training and studying that he hadn’t the time for simply… being.

Servants hang around in the background, but it truly feels like they’re all alone in their own little world. They stop a few times to observe wild animals in the distance or a beautiful flower and, at one point, a little ladybug flies onto Jongho, the man trying and failing to contain a whine of disgust.

“Oh, here.” Yeosang brushes the bug off of him, laughing shortly. “You aren’t fond of bugs?”

“No.” Jongho mumbles as he shudders.

Yeosang laughs again and Jongho can’t help but pout. “Cute.” His husband murmurs, almost to himself, before they keep walking.

Soon, they’re in front of a little creek, Yeosang indicating he wishes to cross it. Jongho nods and brings up the rear as Yeosang begins to step on the flat stones, using them to cross. Unfortunately, though, one particularly slippery rock has Yeosang nearly falling, Jongho rescuing him before he actually faceplants. Where Yeosang’s foot had nearly touched the water has turned to ice, but Jongho ignores it, gripping Yeosang’s elbow as he glances at him.

They exchange a look… before they both end up laughing, even Jongho unable to resist chuckling along.

“Apologies.” Yeosang manages to say through his laughter, Jongho shaking his head.

“It’s fine, just be careful.”

Undeterred by nearly falling, Yeosang finishes crossing the creek and goes to the big, beautiful tree on the other side, sitting under it. He lets out a sigh and smiles at Jongho who hesitates to sit down next to him, mostly because of the bugs. 

“I’ll protect you.” Yeosang promises cheekily, patting the spot next to him.

Jongho finally sits, leaning on Yeosang instead of the tree. 

“Mm… it has been so long since I’ve sat in the sunshine.” Yeosang murmurs softly, settling against Jongho.

“Do you like it?”

“Very much so.”

“I see…”

They remain quiet for the next few minutes just basking in the warm light… Jongho’s eyes starting to feel heavy as his breath begins to even out. 

Then, suddenly, he’s waking up, looking upwards at Yeosang’s peaceful face as… his head is resting in his lap? Jongho freezes, wondering how on earth he fell asleep in such a compromising position, but… He finds he doesn’t despise it. In fact… since Yeosang is still asleep… he settles back down, head nuzzling his thigh as he proceeds to close his eyes again.

He could make a habit out of this. Spending peaceful time with his husband just… being. 

So, he does. Over the next few days, after breakfast, they go out for walks, sometimes remaining silent the entire time and other times talking about anything and everything. Yeosang is certainly intelligent and Jongho finds he enjoys picking his brain. What he thought was simply an empty headed, pretty prize ended up being a rather snarky, quick witted man who can hold his own against Jongho.

And while Jongho feels it’s his role to take care of Yeosang, he sometimes finds himself being taken care of too. Yeosang will feed him and fuss over him, making sure he isn’t alone and that he’s taking care of himself and, of course, that he’s safe from bugs. It’s amusing as well as… something more. It fills a certain void for Jongho. It has been so long since someone has truly looked out for him. Yes, Hongjoong is his family and now he is even his father, but… losing his parents at the young age he did has taken its toll on him. Of course, he tries to forget that Yeosang’s kin were the ones to do that.

He often finds himself staring at Yeosang. In awe of his beauty, yes, but he also finds he is simply in awe of  _ him. _ And the things he hated at the beginning of their marriage are now things he enjoys, like how clingy Yeosang is, always wanting to touch Jongho and be close to him. Yeosang is so cold, skin always icy to the touch, and he seems to gravitate to Jongho for his warmth. Deep down, he hopes that isn’t the only reason he is so attached to him.

Attached in more ways than one, Yeosang also often visits Jongho’s bedchamber at obscene hours of the night. He will never tire of seeing the blonde under him, expressions and body language betraying his pleasure. It is still quite curious how the room always ends up so frosty, but Jongho pushes that to the back of his mind, unconcerned with it. 

There is clearly more to Yeosang than it would seem. But… he feels, with time, his questions will be answered. For now, he will explore both Yeosang’s body and soul as much as he will let him.

* * *

The sound of a single, shrill note echoes throughout the foyer, Yeosang cringing a little. He adjusts his position on the bench and tries to hit a different note, the piano sounding far sweeter this time around. Growing up, he never learned how to play any instruments, but music is still one of his passions. He especially enjoys dancing and singing and wonders if he’ll ever be able to explore those talents more in this manor.

“Tinkering with the piano, hm?”

“Oh!” Yeosang gasps when he hears Jongho’s voice, the brunette leaning on the piano as he looks down at Yeosang. “Ah, yes, um… apologies if I’m not allowed.”

“Of course you’re allowed; anything here is yours.”

Unable to help a smile, he nods. “Fair enough.” He tilts his head. “I have never asked because I always assumed you didn’t, but… do you enjoy music?”

Surprisingly, Jongho nods. “I haven’t the time to practice, but I enjoy singing and have been told I’m quite good at it.”

“Oh?” Yeosang scoots closer, expression expectant. “Well, I’m sure you know what I’m going to ask next.”

Jongho chuckles softly, his laughter already music to Yeosang’s ears. He’s been smiling and laughing more often in the past couple weeks and it makes Yeosang’s heart soar.

“Fine, fine, I shall sing for you.”

When he opens his mouth, Yeosang isn’t sure what to expect… And when he begins to sing, he realizes that the people who told Jongho he’s good were lying. He's far greater than simply “good”, he’s  _ spectacular. _ Singing a common little tune, it becomes a masterpiece when he sings it. Yeosang feels moved by his voice, impressed to say the very least and disappointed when the song finally comes to an end. 

“I am a little rusty, but—“

“That was beautiful.”

The smile that blooms over Jongho’s face has butterflies flittering in his stomach, his heart skipping a beat.

That pretty smile is soon against his own lips and, before he knows it, he’s pressed against Jongho’s bed, moaning his name as the man thrusts in and out, in and out, groaning and growling.

“How does it feel? How do I feel?” He demands breathlessly.

“Good… s-so… so good, Jongho, you feel amazing, you’re  _ amazing. _ ” He whines, thighs pressed tightly around Jongho’s hips.

For the first time, Jongho leans down to kiss Yeosang, hips snapping up fluidly and hands roaming over his body, seeming to… make love to him, instead of rawly fucking him. It makes the frost creep up on the bedpost, the fire ceasing much earlier than it usually does. 

Yeosang moans into the kiss and, after only a few minutes, he comes undone under Jongho, shaking and trembling. 

“Ngh… so good..” Jongho moans before he cums inside, hips thrusting a few more times before he leans back.

The setting sunlight spilling into the room illuminates Jongho’s sweating, bronzed body that’s glowing. Little snowflakes fall all around him, his ragged pants coming out in little puffs of icy smoke. Yeosang can only stare, finding him utterly beautiful… but also… he finds himself asking one question.

“Why?” He whispers, Jongho’s brows furrowing.

“Why? Why what?”

“Why do you not say anything?  _ How _ can you not say anything?”

Jongho glances around before he purses his lips thoughtfully. “What do you want me to say?” He asks softly. “What could I ever say or do?”

“Do you not find it strange? Unnerving? Dangerous, even? Why are you not concerned?” Yeosang presses to which Jongho sighs.

“I understand what I understand. And for things I don’t understand, I simply accept that… it exists in the world and it doesn’t cease to simply because I don’t understand it.”

Lips parted in shock, Yeosang looks into Jongho’s eyes for a few moments… before he reaches up and pulls Jongho down, embracing him tightly. 

“Th… Thank you..” He whispers. “I don’t know how you can accept me as I am, but…”

“I have more trouble accepting your bloodlines than I do your strangeness.”

A light whack is delivered to Jongho’s chest, Yeosang letting out a little sigh.

“But no… I… I truly mean it.” Jongho leans back to look at Yeosang seriously. “You have always tolerated me, even in my worst moments. You have become a constant for me. You are here for me and perhaps that is because you are as trapped as I am in this marriage, but… I shall pay back that kindness nonetheless.”

“I do not feel trapped.” Yeosang assures him. “I feel… more free than I have ever felt in my life.”

That makes Jongho’s expression soften, a hand brushing Yeosang’s blonde bangs out of his eyes. “Good.” He glances down at their bodies, laughing quietly. “Right now I feel as if I should have a bath, though.”

“Shall I ring for the servants?” Yeosang asks as Jongho pulls his body away from his.

“Actually… no. I know how to run a bath.” He informs him, offering his hand to Yeosang. 

That’s how they end up in the tub together, sitting opposite of each other, legs intertwined as they simply bask in the sweet aromas. Somewhere along the way, Yeosang finds they’re holding hands, staring into each other’s eyes. 

They return to Jongho’s room after drying off, the frost now evaporated. Yeosang turns towards the archway, about to return to his room when he feels a hand grip his wrist. 

“Stay?” Jongho asks with the smallest voice he’s ever used before.

So Yeosang does exactly that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What do you think? I'm actually a bit nervous aha! This fic really is one of my favorite things I've ever written. Please let me know your thoughts in the form of a comment or a cc message! As always, your comments and kudos and you just reading this chapter means a lot tho! 💛💛💛
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thanks so much and see you for the final chapter on Monday!!!


	3. iii: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The iciness between Jongho and Yeosang has been melting and it would seem this honeymoon period is only going up. That is, until their peace is rudely interrupted by Jongho's lieutenants' response to his letter and Yeosang's fears of what his family might do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhhh we have come to the end!! I'm so nervous about posting this as people have really enjoyed this so far and I just hope this is a satisfying end to this little three parter! I'd really appreciate your thoughts afterwards.... which means you actually have to read it lol so I'll make this quick!
> 
> There is minor character death in this btw so if that's not for you, please click off this fic!!
> 
> My twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Now go read!!! 💛

“A letter for you.”

Jongho looks up at Yeosang, nodding as he takes the envelope from him. The blonde takes a seat next to him, curiously leaning over to read what came over Jongho’s shoulder. For some reason, he’s had an odd feeling since he woke up this morning and has been jittery about every little thing. It’s been an inexplicable feeling, but… as soon as his eyes scan over the entire letter… it suddenly starts to make sense.

“What do they mean by this? They’re truly returning to Hongjoong?” Yeosang asks urgently, astounded that Mingi and Yunho’s response to Jongho is this. If they wrote this some days ago, that must mean they’re practically already home. 

“Of course. It is a time of peace; they deserve to spend it at home.” 

“It isn’t a matter of deserving it or not, it is… well…” 

The nerves begin to creep up on Yeosang. How can he word this? Of course, he hasn’t any proof that things will go wrong, but… this feeling he has… 

“Well? Well  _ what? _ ” Jongho looks at him expectantly. 

It isn’t fair. None of it is. His family still plague his thoughts after all this time. Things have been going so splendidly these past few weeks, too, the honeymoon period having been a dream. And perhaps this gut wrenching feeling is just paranoia, but… if he were right and did nothing about it… surely he could never forgive himself. 

“My… family…” He starts slowly, knowing how sensitive Jongho is to that topic. “They are not like that. They are not ones to cooperate. They… They don’t believe in peace.” 

“Why do you mention this now?”

“Jongho, please, your top lieutenants and entire army are not on the frontlines protecting your king and country now. I just… I just have this feeling that my family will take advantage of this and… I cannot keep quiet.”

Looking at him seriously, Jongho hums for a moment… before he nods. “I understand. And I trust your intuition.”

Yeosang lets out a breath of relief, his anxiously tensed muscles relaxing a touch when Jongho places a hand on top of his. 

“But I also feel they won’t come.”

He blinks at his husband. Did he not just say he trusts him? “Why?”

“Because.” Jongho pats his hand. “ _ You _ are here. Why would they ambush us when they could potentially harm you?”

Confusion finds its way to Yeosang’s face.

“Why would they do that, you ask?” He whispers. “Because they haven’t a care in the world for me.” Jongho’s eyes widen in surprise before Yeosang keeps going. “I know I don’t talk about them and it is mostly to not upset you, but it also has to do with not upsetting myself.” He averts his eyes, chest tight. “Ever since I can remember, my life has been pure and utter hell. Because of my abilities, my parents demanded I train and study under their cruelest generals, all to assist them in their wicked plans. They tortured me, used me, killed anyone who was close to me and supported me… They do not love me and would certainly not hesitate to cut me down if I was in the way.”

“I… I did not know…”

“I never wished to tell you, but I find it necessary now. Please don’t be fooled by the fact that I am here. The more I think about this truce, the clearer it becomes to me; they want this kingdom to let it’s guard down, only for my parents to strike when His Majesty least expects it.” 

Standing up sharply, Jongho also pulls Yeosang up to his feet. 

“Then we must make haste. Forgo the carriage; we shall take my steed.”

The next minutes are a whirlwind, Yeosang eventually clinging to Jongho’s back as his glossy, black stallion gallops at full speed down the path to the castle. Darkening skies hang above them the whole way, a storm on the horizon.

By the time they make it to the castle, Yeosang’s legs feel like jelly both from the ride and the sickening worry, the awful feeling growing as they hop off the horse and make their way inside. 

Once in the throne room, Jongho strides ahead, approaching the emperor with purpose.

“Ah, my son and his husband, what a wonderful—“

“No time for pleasantries.” Jongho cuts him off. “We believe the southern kingdom is planning an ambush.”

Hongjoong blinks at them both for a few moments… before he bursts out laughing.

“Alright, alright, you two, that is hardly a thing to jest about.”

Stone faced, Jongho shakes his head. “This is no joke, Your Majesty. My husband has every right to believe his parents are up to something.” He steps up closer as Hongjoong looks at Yeosang in shock. “Tell me, what are the last coordinates of my lieutenants?” Jongho presses, not wasting any time. “How many soldiers have already returned?”

“Well… hell if I know! You know I never pay attention to those sorts of things.”

“Dammit.” Jongho mutters, turning to Yeosang and opening his mouth to speak when he’s cut off by the loud slam of wood on the walls.

“Your Majesty!!”

All three of them focus on the visibly battered soldier who’s now sprawled on the floor, having taken a nasty spill. Yeosang rushes over, helping the poor man up onto his feet again, the panic and fear written all over his face. Yeosang has an awful feeling about this.

“What is it? Speak!” Hongjoong demands.

“Th… They’re everywhere! Coming from the south, from the east and west, too! There’s so many… so many and.. and Lieutenant Yunho and Mingi are doing their best, b-but they are coming droves, Your Majesty,  _ droves! _ ”

Exchanging a look with Yeosang, Hongjoong nods grimly. “I… I see.”

“They outnumber us! Their forces are too great, I fear they shall take us all out!” 

“Mobilize those who have returned.” His Majesty commands. 

“It is too late.” Jongho murmurs lowly. “By the time we arrange everyone to go back, my brothers shall surely be dead.”

“Jongho.” Hongjoong says seriously. “You are not going. You are the future of this kingdom and I will not tolerate—“

“I protect my brothers! I protect this country!” He retorts sharply. “Sitting here twiddling my thumbs and being useless… I can not stand for it. I  _ will _ not stand for it!”

Without another word to Hongjoong, he strides forward, Yeosang catching his hand just before he makes it out of the throne room entirely. 

“No! You cannot go! You heard the man; you’ll be vastly outnumbered and… and… what if the worst possible thing happens?!” He grips his hand firmly. “You are staying! There is no need for this!”

When Jongho turns to look at Yeosang, it feels as though the whole world slows down. The sweat on his furrowed brow, the glow of anger in his cheeks, the gritting of his teeth… This is a man who will not be stopped.

“They have taken everything from me once before and… and they will not do it again.”

“But…” Yeosang stutters on a response. “B-But… to kill in the name of protection and love and revenge…”

Jongho reaches his free hand forward, gripping Yeosang’s chin and angling him to look him in the eyes.

“Killing for you is easy.” He whispers. “And I would die for you, too.”

Face crumpling, Yeosang tries to protest, his words caught in his throat as Jongho pulls away, breaking free and striding off, the doors slamming closed behind him. 

Yeosang falls to his knees, shaking his head. “Your Majesty, you cannot let him do this!”

“I wish I could stop him. But… this reminds me of when he was only fifteen years old, marching off to the frontlines without anyone’s permission but his own.” He smiles sadly. “That is how Jongho is.”

While even he can advocate for that, he still refuses to sit here while his husband goes on a suicide mission. 

Thunder rumbles in the distance and Yeosang knows what he must do. He’s terrified, but he’s more terrified of losing Jongho than losing himself. So, he goes. With His Majesty protesting that he can’t lose them both in one day, he leaves the throne room and heads to the stables. A majestic, white horse is waiting for him and he presses his forehead against her muzzle soothingly before he climbs aboard.

Taking off into the night, Yeosang follows his pounding heart to the edge of the kingdom, soon crossing the bridge that Jongho must have gone over not even an hour prior. With the heavens themselves threatening to open, Yeosang travels and travels, adrenaline coursing through his veins the entire way.

The sun is starting to rise by the time he feels he’s close. In the distance, he hears the faint clang of metal on metal, disturbing shouting and screaming echoing for miles. His heart in his throat, Yeosang brings his horse to the top of a steep hill before his eyes widen in horror at what lies before him.

Dismounting, Yeosang walks to the edge of the hill, trembling in fear at what he sees. Below him is Jongho and his troops all dressed in black… his parents’ army of white much more massive. And they just keep going, white dots going as far back as Yeosang can see. He chokes on a breath when he realizes he can not only see his parents’ underlings… but also his parents themselves. Certain they can’t see him, Yeosang remains where he is, tearing his gaze away from those monsters to search for Jongho.

When he spots him, he feels his chest constrict. Sword in hand, he slashes at anyone who comes near him or… the redhead who lays on the ground next to him, clearly bleeding out. Another man is fighting off anyone who dares come close and Yeosang can only figure that these two are Mingi and Yunho. This is clearly a losing battle as they are visibly tiring, the enemy overwhelming them. 

Emotions swell up inside Yeosang. Fear, mostly, but also… anger. Anger for his husband, anger for the innocent men who he is trying to defend, anger for the kingdom and… anger for himself. His eyes find his parents and their generals again, the same people who hurt him so deeply, who hurt Jongho so deeply. The anger quickly snowballs into rage, his whole body shaking now as he grits his teeth.

Fingers curling into fists, Yeosang shouts out, “YOU  _ COWARDS! _ ” at his parents, not knowing if they can hear him or not— He suddenly gasps, spotting Jongho faltering in shock out of the corner of his eye. When he looks at him fully, his eyes widen, blood screaming in his ears as he reaches his hands forward. 

They’re going to kill him. They’re going to cut Jongho down and there is nothing Yeosang can do. Why did Jongho look up, why is he staring at him in disbelief, look away, look at the man who’s about to end you, please don’t die, you  _ can’t _ die…!

A bolt of magic surges through Yeosang, taking a split second to shoot out of his palms, knocking him back with the force of his own power. Agonized screams has him scrambling back up to his feet… speechless when he sees what has happened.

All the immediate soldiers surrounding Jongho and his men are now on the ground, encased in a tight layer of frost. They lay there frozen, clearly dead. Yeosang hears a scream of, “ _ FALL BACK, FALL BACK! _ ” before the others in white take off running, getting as far away from the corpses as possible. Those in black, including Jongho, remain where they are, astounded. 

Yeosang shares in that as, when he looks to his parents… he sees he has also killed them, their bodies frozen off in the distance. He looks down at his hands that shake, bewildered by himself. Did… Did he truly do that? 

Not that it matters. Not right now, at least. He can't focus on that, can't lose himself in the thoughts of what he has done. What matters is getting to Jongho. He does just that, rushing down the hill until he’s made it to his husband, throwing himself at the brunette who was staring at him in awe.

“What are you doing here?” Jongho breathes, arms wrapping around Yeosang. 

“You are a madman!” He wails, gripping him back tightly, face in Jongho’s neck. “Of course I had to come, I.. I couldn’t just leave you and… a-and…”

“But… those soldiers? You…” He trails off, clearly not knowing if he should say it or not. They both know how Yeosang feels about his powers and especially using them for ill. “You could’ve died…”

“Dying for you is easy.” Yeosang pulls back to look at Jongho, tears pricking at his eyes. “And now I know I would kill for you, too.”

“I…” Jongho looks choked up, blinking rapidly before he whispers. “I love you.” He embraces Yeosang tightly again, chanting, “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Smiling through his tears, Yeosang responds without hesitation, “I love you, too…”

After a few moments, Jongho pulls back, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he demands, “Never scare me like that again.”

“I should be the one saying that.” Yeosang reminds him before he wipes his tears. “Promise me and I’ll promise you.”

“Promise.” Jongho says without hesitation, kissing Yeosang deeply.

Their kiss is brief, though, as one of the lieutenants clears his throat and approaches.

“Mingi isn’t doing so well, Commander. We had better get him in.”

Jongho nods gravely and assists in getting the redhead onto a horse, all of them traveling back to the castle.

As it would happen, Mingi would be just fine. With the proper medical care, he’s back up and running within a month. This is much to Jongho’s delight as he says, “I could never be without one of my brothers.” 

Within that month and for nearly half a year, Jongho and Yeosang remain at the castle. As the future rulers of this kingdom, they had much to learn and do, especially as Jongho remains the head of the military, even if now it is truly a time of peace. Yeosang doesn’t mind, as long as Jongho keeps his promise to not be reckless.

To keep his own promise, Yeosang begins to practice controlling and manipulating his magic. It’s a lonely path, given there is no one else like him, but he doesn’t feel quite as alone with his husband by his side and all the wonderful people of the kingdom. 

“My, my, you two haven’t had a break all day!” Hongjoong chuckles as he enters the indoor practice grounds, both Jongho and Yeosang working on their individual fighting skills. “We  _ are _ in a time of peace, you do remember?”

“We remember.” Yeosang wipes the sweat off of his brow and smiles. “But we also wish to be prepared.”

“Being prepared includes taking the time to relax when needed.” His Majesty points out. “How long has it been since you two returned to your home? Come now, take a break, even just a few days off.”

They exchange a look before Jongho ends up nodding. “Alright. Let us return home.”

* * *

The minute the carriage stops, Jongho takes Yeosang’s hand and pulls him out, soon gripping his waist and hoisting him up into the air. 

“Oh, hey! Enough!” Yeosang giggles, but the brunette doesn’t stop twirling him around happily.

“We are home! Isn’t that something to be excited about?” He laughs before he gasps, accidentally tripping over the path.

Yeosang shrieks and his hands flail, blue magic shooting out before they land in a pile of soft snow. 

“Apologies.” Jongho chuckles, dusting snow out of Yeosang’s blonde locks before he smiles softly. Except Yeosang isn’t smiling. He looks… discouraged. Jongho cups his face in his hands and murmurs, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just… my… magic. I thought I had more control over it now.”

“What do you mean? It seemed plenty controlled; you made it a soft landing.”

“I never actually intended to do it, though…”

Ah. It would seem Yeosang is still wrestling with the guilt of those killings. Every time his magic does something good, but it isn’t of his own will, he gets quite down. Jongho will never understand it fully, but he wants to be there for his husband nonetheless.

“What is done is done. And what you’ve done is… a good thing. You saved us.” He isn’t just talking about the fall. “You have a beautiful gift.”

“But I am so destructive. What if I would have frozen you instead of making a pile of snow?” Yeosang insists. 

“You didn’t do that and you never will.” Jongho assures him with a kiss to his forehead. “Trust yourself more like how I trust you.”

“You trust me?”

“Of course. I trust you, I love you, I… I am not afraid of you. But you are afraid of yourself. Please, my love, my life… do not be so afraid.”

“How?” Yeosang whispers. “How could I see the beauty you see? How can I love myself how you love me? I… I don’t even know how or why or when you started to love me.”

Fondly smiling, Jongho leans in close. “The first time I truly made love to you. When it was not lust, but something far greater. With the snowy mist all around you, your face flushed and full of bliss… I knew it to be true, even if I wished to deny it.”

“You… knew you loved me even when I couldn’t control myself?” Yeosang asks in awe.

“Mm, indeed. You were so raw and free and beautiful.” He brushes his warm fingers along Yeosang’s cool cheek. “Just as you are now.”

Yeosang blushes and laughs in embarrassment. “Jongho, please, please be kind to my poor heart.”

“Never.” Jongho teases, leaning down to kiss his husband breathless.

Once he pulls away, he finally gets to see that smile he loves so much. If he could, he would make love to him on this very snow, but… there are far too many people wandering around. So, he settles for getting back to his feet, offering his hand to Yeosang.

“Care to go for a walk?”

Yeosang’s smile widens.

“I’d be delighted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo what did you think? I'd like to know your thoughts so please, don't hesitate to leave a comment or contact me on cc or twitter! As always, reading and comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading this series and giving my favoritest fic baby a chance hehehe
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thanks so much!! 💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I would really appreciate feedback on this one! I'm so curious to know your thoughts 💛 Kudos as well as comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading too!!
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thanks so much!! 💛💛💛


End file.
